


【黑泽安达】吾乡

by Blacka



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV) (8)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacka/pseuds/Blacka
Summary: 突然造访的伯母，慌慌张张的黑泽。
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	【黑泽安达】吾乡

**Author's Note:**

> 擅自给安达设定了单亲家庭的背景，关于伯母的一切都是我的私设。
> 
> 角色属于原作，ooc属于我。  
> 以下是正文。

1.  
此心安处是吾乡。

2.  
“安——达——，你回来啦？”  
“诶？妈妈！？”

听到开门声，小厅里穿着米色洋装的女人回过头来，笑容明媚。  
门轴吱呀吱呀，露出了安达和身后，两手满满地提着果蔬零食的男人。  
嘴唇微张，像是被按下快门键一样，定格在原地。

3.  
“那么，正式介绍一下，这是我妈妈，安达玲子。是时尚杂志的编辑，平时住在大阪。”  
“他呢，就是黑泽优一了，是我的……”  
“您好，我是安达的同期同事，我们感情蛮好的。”

脊背挺直，黑泽向前欠了欠身，标准的笑容一如既往。  
双手虚握按在膝头，指节微微泛白。

安达女士有着和安达一模一样的小鹿眼，此时微微瞪大，看向旁边。  
这傻孩子还是一脸考了高分试卷，等家长签字的表情。

“别这么客气，叫我伯母就好。常常听安达提起你呢。”  
“诶，是吗？”  
“销售部的王牌哦，能力又强，性格又好。一夸起来，就没完没了呢。”  
“妈妈！”  
“好吧好吧。安达这孩子性格内向，平日多亏你照顾了。”  
“哪里的事，安达能力很强，工作十分认真，是我从他身上学到很多。”

伯母笑着轻轻摇头，拿起了放在小茶几旁边的纸袋。  
“没打招呼就贸然过来了，我烤了些小点心，还不知道你喜不喜欢吃甜食。”  
姜饼人咧着大大的笑容，手拉着手从纸袋里滑出来。绿色花边，红色扣子，还戴着白色的围巾。  
“诶，这是伯母亲手做的吗，比店里做的还要精致呢。”

许久没吃到过妈妈烤的点心，安达已经迫不及待的拿过了一个。  
啊，果然是熟悉的味道呢。  
黑泽顺手拿过安达面前的茶杯，重新斟满，又放回他的右手边。

看着黑泽再自然不过的动作，伯母眼睛笑眯眯地弯了起来，又在两人之间来回看了看。  
“今天也不早啦，那么我就先走了。很久没有回过东京，晚上还约了几个老朋友。”  
“啊，那我们送送您……”  
“不必麻烦了，安达送我下楼就好。”

4.  
直到门扉合上，黑泽这才长长地呼出一口气，额头靠着门后，闭上了眼睛。  
就这么静立了好一会儿，才慢慢地转过身来走回房间，收起茶具，端去厨房。

水槽里还有一对没来得及刷的咖啡杯，上面印着卡通的黑山羊和小白兔，正笑得没心没肺。

蘸上洗碗精，百洁布开始沿着杯子内侧机械地打圈。

【 意外吗。  
不过，又有什么好意外的呢。  
只要什么也不想，童话故事一样幸福的生活，就以为能永远过下去。  
可是安达的世界里，从来都不是只有我啊。 】

水龙头打开，哗啦啦地冲洗着泡沫。

余光里有什么动了动，黑泽透过影影绰绰的纱帘看过去。  
安达和伯母正走到楼下，两人停了下来。

【 如果安达的家人，不能接受……  
如果我们的关系，变成他的困扰。  
又或者，某一天他累了，倦了。想要结婚，要小孩，过平凡而温馨的生活。  
到了那个时候，我给不了他想要的，反而成了他的负担。  
那我，是不是就该…… 】

安达突然回头，朝楼上望来一眼。  
而后转了回去，向妈妈重重地点了点头。

黑泽猛地回神，关掉了水龙头。

5.  
“我回来啦！”  
安达匆匆踢掉鞋子，几乎是跳着进了房间，看到黑泽正在厨房里，也蹭了过来。  
“抱歉，我妈妈总是这样，招呼也不打一声就来了，我都吓了一大跳。”  
“怎么会呢，不用道歉，这里毕竟是……你的家。”

安达终于后知后觉地感到一丝不对劲。  
黑泽的表情……虽然嘴角还是笑着，眼神却只是在勉强，试图粉饰一切如常。  
就好像，向我剖白心意的那个晚上。  
发生什么了？怎么突然就……  
难道是，我都没和他打招呼就告诉了妈妈。这样突然见面，让他毫无准备，太措手不及了吗？

“杯子洗好了，我们回房间吧。”  
黑泽背过身去，先一步走出了厨房。

6.  
两人像平常的周末午后一样，靠在床边，各自捧着一本书。  
安达几乎要以为，刚才那个强撑的表情只是自己的错觉。  
如果不是十分钟过去，黑泽一页都没有翻的话。

眼睛瞟向另外一侧，安达悄悄支出手肘。  
只差一点了，依靠魔法建立隐秘的单向传声筒，毫不费力就能探查心上人的想法。  
但是……  
太过依赖魔法，这样真的好吗。  
而且，早晚有一天，自己会失去读心的能力。到了那时，又该如何相处呢。  
想起刚才妈妈临走前说的话，安达收回了手。

“那个……”  
“嗯？”  
“黑泽觉得，我妈妈怎么样？”  
“伯母很好啊，温柔大方，还会烘焙，一定是心灵手巧的人吧。”  
“是吗……抱歉，我都没跟你商量过，就把我们的事告诉妈妈了。本来想等以后，有正式一点的机会再介绍……”  
“你说什么？”黑泽不可置信地瞪大了眼睛。  
“吓到你了吧？我实在没想到她会突然过来。”

“不……你是说，我们的事……伯母已经知道了？”  
“诶？是啊。”安达挠了挠头，目光扫过小茶几上，两两包装在一起的姜饼人。  
怎么，难道说，黑泽没发现吗？

“安达你……什么时候告诉伯母的？”  
“就是那天，你帮我要来文具企划报名表之后。”  
黑泽直直看着安达，没有说话。  
“你也知道，我没有太多朋友。时常联系的只有一个柘植，你已经见过了。”  
“我就想……很想把你介绍给我妈妈，没来得及再和你商量……”

书脊滑落在地板上。黑泽抬起手，盖住了双眼。  
“黑泽？”  
“抱歉”，黑泽吸了吸鼻子，抬起头看过来，微微发红的眼眶，闪着雨后天晴的光。  
“我只是，太开心了。”

7.  
“可以抱你吗？”  
“……这种话……没有必要问啦。”小声嘟囔。

发明拥抱的人，应该获得诺贝尔奖。  
全世界最温暖最安全的地方，只要张开双手就能抵达。

“黑泽。”  
“我在。”  
“好喜欢你。”

相拥的力度加深。  
“我也是，最喜欢安达了。”

8.  
“从小到大，你都是个内向的孩子，不擅长表达。”  
“可是，面对亲密的人，要把心里话好好地说出来，才能让对方安心，知道了吗。”

“嗯。”

【完】


End file.
